Fdisk
بسم الله الرحمن الرحيم FDISK تحذير : أي خطأ بسيط قد يؤدي الى اتلاف بياناتك الموجودة على القرص الصلب ! فإن لم تكن تعرف ماذا تفعل فهذا الموضوع ليس موجهاً لك . وإن كنت مصراً على تعلم طريقة تقسيم القرص الصلب فخذ نسخة احتياطية من بياناتك . سأفترض الآتي : # أنك تمتلك احدى توزيعات لينكس . # لديك قرص صلب اظافي فارغ أو يحتوي على بيانات لا تهمك ، أو على الأقل لديك قرص صلب واحد يحتوي على أكثر من قسم . (( اذا كان لديك قرص صلب واحد فيه قسم واحد فقط فلا تحزن !! الحل موجود في آخر الشرح " عاش اسلوب التشويق ههههه " )) أولاً : طريقة تسمية الأقراص في أنظمة جنو / لينكس : يتبع لينكس طريقة جميلة ورائعه وسهله لتسمية الأقراص وأقسامها تتكون ببساطة من ثلاثة أحرف متبوعة برقم . الحرف الأول يدل على نوع القرص ( h في حال كان القرص الصلب من نوع IDE و s في حال كان القرص الصلب من نوع SATA ) الحرف الثاني d أي قرص disk وهي ثابته . الحرف الثالث يدل على موضع القرص ويبدأ بـ a حيث a هي القرص master على الكيبل primary و b هو القرص slave على نفس الكيبل و c هو القرص master على الكيبل logical و d هو القرص slave على نفس الكيبل . بخصوص الأرقام فهي كالآتي : كل قرص صلب يمكن أن يحتوي على ثلاثة أقسام primary ثم قسم توسعي extended يحتوي على 12 قسم logical ( ستتضح عند ذكر الأمثلة ). الأقسام من النوع primary هي التي تستطيع أن تحتوي على ملفات الإقلاع . عند الترقيم يكون أول قسم primary هو 1 ثم الثاني ثم الثالث . الرقم 4 يكون للقسم التوسعي . ولكن انتظر لايمكنك أن تضع ملفاتك على القسم extended مالم تضع بداخله أقسام logical . ترقيم الأقسام logical يبدأ دوماً من الرقم 5 ثم الذي يليه وهكذا . وكما يقال بالمثال يتضح المقال . مثال : لدينا قرص صلب من نوع IDE مركب على الكيبل primary في الوضعية slave ذو سعة 80 غيغا بايت . أردنا تقسيمه كالتالي : # 10 غيغا للويندوز . # 100 ميغا /boot/ # 10 غيغا لنظام لينكس . # والباقي سيكون للدليل /var/ ( هذا للمثال فقط . 60 غيغا تقريباً للدليل var مساحة مبالغ بها الا إذا كان جهازك Web Server و FTP Server ) . بسم الله نبدأ . كما ذكنا سابقاً القرص الصلب الموضوع في الوضعية slave على الكيبل primary يكون اسمه في اللينكس كالتالي hdb . نكتب الأمر التالي لتشغيل برنامج fdisk /dev/hdb . اذا أردت معرفة جميع الأقراص المرتبطة بجهازك بما فيها الفلاش ميموري اكتب التالي : fdisk -l بعد كتابة الأمر ستظهر لك بعض المعلومات وفيها أنه في حال ضغطك على الزر m ستظر القائمة الخاصة بالأوامر المستعملة مع برنامج fdisk . كل خيار من هذه الخيارات أمامه وصف له فمثلاً : *b لتغير اسم الأقسام *d لحذف أحد الأقسام *l لعرض قائمة بأنظمة الملفات والكود الخاص بها مثل ( 82 قسم swap و 83 لقسم linux ) *n اظافة قسم جديد *m طباعة هذه الشاشة مره اخرى *p لعرض الأقسام الموجودة الآن على القرص الصلب partition table . *q للخروج بدون حفظ . *t لتغيير نظام أحد الأقسام . *w لكتابة التغييرات الى القرص الصلب ( حفظ التغييرات ) أولاً نقوم بحذف الأقسام الموجودة على القرص ( لو أن القرص جديد فلن تحتاج الى هذا الخطوة ) نضغط حرف d أي delete ليظهر لنا الآتي : Command (m for help): d Partition number (1-5): كما يتضح هناك 5 أقسام في هذا القرص سأقوم بحذها تباعاً . اكتب 1 ثم انتر . أعد نفس الخطوات مع باقي الأقسام حتى تزول نهائياً . الآن نقوم بإنشاء الأقسام . نضغط حرف n أي new Command (m for help): n Command action e extended p primary partition (1-4) سنقوم أولاً بإنشاء قسم primary فنضغط حرف p ليظهر الآتي : p Partition number (1-4): نضغط رقم 1 لإنشاء القسم الأول ، فتظهر لنا الرسالة التالية : First cylinder (1-9729, default 1): هنا يطلب منا البرنامج تحديد البداية ( لاحظ أنه يستخدم السلندرات ) تعريف : السلندر هو كل تلك القطاعات التي يمكن أن تقرأ بواسطة كل الرؤوس خلال الحركة الواحدة من الذراع ( القرص عبارة عن قطاعات يتم قراءتها بواسطة رؤوس مثبته في ذراع يساعدها على الحركة ) الآن نحدد السلندر الأول كما هو محدد بالوضع الافتراضي . الآن تظهر الرسالة التالية : كود: Last cylinder or +size or +sizeM or +sizeK (1-9729, default 9729): لاحظ هنا أنه يريد منا تحديد السلندر الأخير أو أن نحدد له السعة بوحدتي الميغا بايت أو الكيلو بايت . من السهل تحديد الوحدات بالميغا بايت بدل تحديدها بالسلندرز . فالميغا بايت أسهل في القراءة لاسيما لنا نحن البشر ، كما أنه الأكثر تداولاً . الآن نكتب التالي : +10000M ( 1024 كيلو = 1 ميغا . 1024 ميغا = 1 غيغا . ولكني هنا استخدمت التقريب ) نضغط انتر لتظهر لنا شاشة اختيار أحد الأوامر . نضغط n لإظافة قسم جديد . Command (m for help): n Command action e extended p primary partition (1-4) نضغط p لإظافة قسم primary ثم نحدد رقم 2 لتظهر لنا الشاشة التالية : First cylinder (1218-9729, default 1218): نظغط انتر ليبدأ من حيث انتهى القسم الأول . تظهر لنا شاشة تحديد نهاية القسم . Last cylinder or +size or +sizeM or +sizeK (1218-9729, default 9729): +100M كما يظهر فقد قمت بتحديد المساحة بـ 100 ميغا ملاحظة : (( نسيانك لعلامة "+” والتي تكون قبل القيمة تجعل الوحدة تحسب بالسلندر )) الآن نضغط انتر لإظافة هذا القسم . الآن نفعل نفس الشيء لإظافة القسم الثالث والذي أردنا أن يكون بسعة 10 غيغا . الآن لابد لنا من اظافة قسم توسعي extended والذي ذكرنا سابقاً أن يحمل الرقم 4 ويحوي داخله أقسام logical اظغط n ثم e لإظافة قسم extended . وافق على الإعدادات الإفتراضية للمساحة من حيث البداية والنهاية . الآن اضغط n لكي نظيف أقسام logical . لاحظ أنه لا يسألك عن النوع primary أو extended فلم يبقى سوى logical . حدد المساحة المتبقية للقسم logical كما حددنا في السؤال . اضغط p لترى الأقسام التي انشئت . Command (m for help): p Disk /dev/hdb: 80.0 GB, 80025280000 bytes 255 heads, 63 sectors/track, 9729 cylinders Units = cylinders of 16065 * 512 = 8225280 bytes Device Boot Start End Blocks Id System /dev/hdb1 1 1217 9775521 83 Linux /dev/hdb2 1218 1230 104422+ 83 Linux /dev/hdb3 1231 2447 9775552+ 83 Linux /dev/hdb4 2448 9729 58492665 5 Extended /dev/hdb5 2448 9729 58492633+ 83 Linux الآن اظغط زر t لتغيير نظام الملفات الخاص بالأقسام . حدد رقم القسم ( من 1 الى 5 في هذه الحالة ) ليظهر الآتي : Command (m for help): t Partition number (1-5): 1 Hex code (type L to list codes): لابد لنا الآن من كتابة الكود الخاص بأنظمة الملفات ( أتذكرون الأمر l والذي يعرض أنظمة الملفات ) اكتب الكود الخاص بنظام ملفات vfat الخاص بالويندوز ( c ) وهكذا مع باقي الأقسام . انتبه ! كل هذه التغييرات التي قمت بها لاتساوي شيئاً دون حفظ . بضغطك على مفتاح w سيقوم برنامج fdisk لكتابة التغيرات على القرص الصلب لتبقى ثابته . تذكر ما ورد في أول الشرح في الفقرة 3 . استخدام برنامج mkfs لتهيئة الأقراص . يمكنك تهيئة أقسام القرص الصلب دون الحاجة لإستخدام الأمر t الوارد في فقرة برنامج fdisk . طريقة الاستخدام كالآتي : mkfs -t filesystem /dev/xxxx استبدل filesystem بنظام الملفات الذي تريد ( ext3 , vfat ) واستبدل xxxx بالقسم الذي تريد تهيئة . ملاحظة : لا يمكنك نهيئة قسم مجهز mounting لابد من عمل umount للقسم قبل تهئيتة . اذا كنت تريد تهيئة القسم بنفس نظام مفاته السابق يمكنك كتابة الأمر كالتالي : mkfs /dev/xxxx يمكنك أيضاً استخدام صيغة مختصرة للأمر mkfs فمثلا : لتهيئة قسم بنظام ext3 اكتب : mkfs.ext3 /dev/xxxx وهكذا مع باقي الأوامر . http://www.linuxac.org/forum/showthread.php?t=224 تصنيف: م ل ع